Transformation On The New Moon
by Ice Dragon of the North
Summary: Matt and TK have a secret that they have kept from everyone since the incident. Until now that is . . .
1. Preface

**Preface – How It Happened**

"_Hey, Matt? You awake?"_

"_Yeah? What's up TK?"_

"_I'm bored. I want to go outside. Can we go out? Please, Matt?"_

"_Sure TK. Just for a little while, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_The brothers got out of bed and snuck out the window. Matt had done this many times before. Some nights, when he wanted to think, he would sneak outside, sit on the roof, and stare at the stars. It relaxed him and helped clear his head. TK hadn't sneaked out as many times as his older brother, but he had done it enough times to get out without much help. He usually only went outside because he was bored or felt like the air in the house was too still. They usually enjoyed going out, but this was one night they would wish they had never gone out. It was Walpurgis Nacht, the 30th of April._

_They climb out the window and walked towards the cemetery for a bit. There was a new moon and fog that shrouded everything in darkness, giving the two boys a feeling of sinister and dark things to come. The feeling of foreboding grew stronger as they neared the cemetery and Matt, who was slightly more sensitive to this feeling, began to feel faint hands clawing at his skin._

_Just as they decided to turn around and go straight home, a haunting howl and an ear-splitting screech cut through the still, night air. A very large wolf and bat came straight at them, seemingly out of nowhere. It was as if they were formed from the very fog and mist itself._

_When the creatures reached the two boys, they began to change, and Matt felt a very powerful aura of evil surrounding them. The wolf grew more manlike and the vampire changed into a human with unusually pale skin. The pale human, or vampire, launched itself at TK whilst the werewolf attacked Matt._

_The werewolf lunged through the air at Matt, bit him on the arm, and dragged its jagged claws across his stomach, tearing his shirt and causing him to bleed heavily. Fortunately for Matt, however, the creature was merely a troubled spirit, albeit a solid one, and not a full-fledged werewolf, so Matt was able to push it back long enough to grab a fallen branch and start pounding its head in. After a few thwacks, the werewolf melted back into the mist it originated from._

_Meanwhile, the vampire had latched itself to TK's throat and was now draining the life-blood from his body. Matt noticed this and began hitting the vampire with his newfound weapon, the branch. The vampire, unlike the werewolf, was not an apparition born of the mist so it was stronger, but eventually it came off. By then, half of TK's life-blood was gone and Matt had no choice but to attempt to turn him unless he wanted his brother to die of blood loss. In order to do this, Matt took hold of the vampire, drove the branch through its heart, and ordered TK to drink the spilt blood._

**ABOUT ½ A YEAR LATER**

_Since Matt had been scratched by the werewolf, spirit or otherwise, he transformed into a werewolf, a real one, every full moon. One night, while he was transformed, a werewolf hunter wannabe who knew the basics shot him with a silver bullet and he died. What the would-be werewolf hunter didn't know was that when a werewolf dies, it becomes a vampire. However, Matt, unlike TK who became a half vampire, became a true vampire . . ._


	2. Caught!

**Chapter One – Caught!**

"Hey, Matt! Are you going to the party tonight?"

Matt turned at the sound of his best friend, Tai's, voice. He'd left school earlier than usual to avoid talking to him and to avoid exactly that question. No such luck, he thought with a sigh. Matt stopped and waited for Tai to catch up to him.

"Well? Are you?" Tai asked persistently.

"Unfortunately, no. TK and I are . . . going to be busy with something else."

Well, that was partially true. He and TK _were_ going to be busy tonight. Tonight was the night of the new moon. He and his brother were going to change into vampires as soon as night fell. He couldn't possibly tell Tai that, of course. Tai might be his best friend, but there was _no way_ he would believe him. He knew Tai though, and there was _no way_ his friend was just going to leave it at that, either.

Sure enough, his answer was followed by a "So what are you to going to be doing?" as Tai fell into step beside him. Well, how was he supposed to answer that? He couldn't just say "Tai, TK and I aren't going to the party tonight because we're going to be busy changing into vampires" could he? No-one would believe that.

"I can't tell you."

Well that was a smart thing to say. Sure Matt, make him more curious that he already is, why don't you! Why don't you ask if you could feed off his cat while you're at it!

"Why not?"

"'Cause you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Well, what was he supposed to do now? Things are already pretty out of hand so maybe he should just tell him. Eh, I'll do it. The worst thing that could happen is just for me to loose my best friend and have him spread rumors about me through the school, but Tai wouldn't do that, he thought.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you when we get to my place, okay?"

"Okay!"

The rest of the way to Matt's apartment, they discussed pointless things like the weather and the new video games that were coming out. When they finally got there, Matt opened the door and walked in, Tai following him. TK, who was sitting at the table doing homework, looked up when they came into the kitchen and looked questioningly at Matt upon seeing Tai.

"He caught me leaving school early and now he wants to know what we're doing tonight," Matt explained with a faint smile. TK's face went from questioning, clear through shocked and terrified, to worried in about half a second.

"Don't worry TK. Tai will believe us, _won't he_?" The last part was obviously directed at Tai. Tai, knowing how Matt could get when provoked, nodded quickly.

"You won't tell anybody about what you hear and see either, right?" TK asked. He still looked slightly dubious.

"Of course I won't. I _can_ keep a secret, you know!"

"Sure you can."

Matt smirked and said, "TK, stop annoying him, and both of you follow me." He headed for his bedroom. When the three of them got inside, he closed the door. Matt the others sat down in a circle, or rather, a triangle in the middle of the bed.

"Okay now. Let's start."


	3. Revelations

**Chapter Two – Revelations**

Tai studied TK and Matt. The two brothers appeared anxious about whatever they planned on telling him. That meant it was probably either really bad or highly improbable. He settled on the latter. It was highly unlikely that innocent little TK would be mixed up in anything _that_ bad. Matt, on the other hand was an enigma. They might have been best friends since primary school, but Matt was still a mystery. Still, Tai didn't think anything that involved TK would be too bad so he figured that they must have thought he wouldn't believe them. He was, he admitted, less likely to believe outlandish things than others. Despite that, however, it still hurt to think that his best friend didn't feel that he would believe him.

Tai looked expectantly at the two brothers in front of him. They didn't look like they were about to part with the big secret any time soon, so he decided he'd push them along.

"Well?"

Matt looked at him. TK was still fidgeting.

"Alright, Tai, prepare to burst into laughter. TK and I are vampires, and we're going to transform tonight."

". . ."

Tai stared at him for a moment before dissolving into giggles.

"Oh, come on Matt! Surely you can think of a better excuse not to go to the party than that! It's not even the full moon tonight; that was a week ago," Tai choked out before doubling over in another fit of laughter.

Matt gazed at his friend thoughtfully for a moment. Having apparently come to come sort of conclusion, he inquired, "You want proof? All you have to do is stay and watch."

"Say _what_!" TK had regained control of his vocals, it seemed. "He can't stay and watch! It's _dangerous_! And you're hungry! _I'm_ hungry! Who knows what'll happen!"

"Don't worry, TK. It'll be fine. I'll stay under control as long as I don't smell blood, and you'll stay under control as long as you don't see blood. We just need to make sure no-one bleeding profusely!" Matt looked out the window. "It'll be a while 'til dark so you might as well make yourself comfortable, Tai."

Tai gaped at Matt, bewildered.

"But I haven't agreed to this! What if I don't want to stay? And besides, I told everyone I'd go to that party!"

"Too bad." Matt tossed Tai his cell phone. "Make some calls and you'll be all set."

Tai sputtered, "But –"

"No buts! You're going to believe me one way or another! 'Sides, you asked for it."

Tai was about to try another excuse but gave up when Matt glowered at him. There was no point. When Matt was like this, he'd get his way even if he had to decapitate people to do it; even TK wouldn't be able to sway him once his mind was made up. Tai sighed. He wasn't getting out of this one. He began dialing.


	4. Transformations and Reactions

**Chapter Three – Transformations and Reactions**

Tai was officially bored. They had been waiting for the sun to go down since around 5:00. Right now it was 9:42. It had been _four and a half hours_ for goodness' sake! Tai groaned. How could he be expected to sit around doing _nothing_ for _two and a half hours_! There was nothing to entertain himself with, and Matt wouldn't let him go home. He was about ready to gnaw off his own arm for the sake of some kind of distraction! This kind of thing had to be illegal. He closed his eyes and moaned in frustration.

Matt came into the kitchen with TK right behind him and announced, "Alright Tai. We're starting."

"Finally!" Tai hauled himself out of the kitchen chair and followed the brothers into Matt's bedroom. He plopped down on Matt's bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This had better be good," Tai growled. "I'm missing a party for this _and_ I had to wait here for _four and a half hours_. I am _not_ very happy." Tai looked around the room . . . and blinked. "And _why_ exactly are the windows and door framed by garlic? _And_ have crosses nailed over them?"

"To keep us from running off and draining the blood from random innocent people, of course," Matt said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, _of course_," Tai replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "How _idiotic_ of me not to have realized that right from the beginning."

"Sorry," TK apologized sheepishly. "We've kind of gotten used to these transformations."

"It's alright," Tai sighed. "When –? Oh!" Matt and TK had started changing.

Matt's blond hair was now streaked with black, and his lips became so red, they looked bloodstained. He paled until his skin was white enough to rival snow, while his canines became longer and sharper. His eyes went from blue to gold outlined in black, and his pupils lengthened and narrowed to slits. They looked exactly like a cat's eye. Matt's nails extended and became claws. Wings sprouted from his back. They were black, torn, and leathery; like shredded bat wings. Last of all, his ears elongated and turned to points at the tips.

TK, meanwhile, was going through similar changes. His hair was also streaked with black and his lips only just a few shades lighter than his brother's. He was also as pale as new fallen snow, and his teeth also got longer and sharper. His eyes changed just like Matt's had. Instead gold, though, they turned an eerie shade of green. His nails didn't get any longer, but they also turned into claws. Wings sprouted from his back, too. TK's wings, however, were dark brown and not torn. Also, last of all, his ears underwent the same changes as Matt's.

A fully transformed Matt advanced on Tai, eyes narrowed, fangs bared, and wings spread. "Do you believe us now?" he hissed. His voice had changed. It was soft and cold; it sent shivers down Tai's spine.

"Do you?" TK asked. His voice had remained the same but there was a threatening quality to it. It sounded friendly enough, but it was not a voice you would want to hear if you were alone in a dark alleyway.

Tai couldn't do anything but stare. He'd managed a small nod in answer to both brothers' queries, but that was it. It was _way_ too much to take in; in spite of the incredibly blunt warning he'd received. His best friend and his best friend's younger brother had just turned into vampires. He had just _seen_ them transform into vampires. In his opinion, he had every right to be completely and utterly shell-shocked.

Eventually, he managed to rein in his scattered thoughts sufficiently enough to form a coherent sentence.

"W-wow. That was . . . amazing . . ."

Matt raised one of his eyebrows. "Is that all you have to say?" He sounded almost insulted.

"Aw c'mon, Matt. Don't give 'im a hard time; it's not like this is an everyday occurrence." TK cut in.

Matt flopped down on the bed. "Sorry, I'm just kinda grumpy. It's been a while since . . . that . . . guy . . ."

At the mention of 'that guy', TK looked at his feet. "Yeah . . ."

Tai looked from one brother to another, his curiosity piqued. "What guy?" he inquired.

Matt and TK both glared at him. "You _don't_ want to know!" Matt snapped menacingly.

"Yeah," TK agreed. "You really don't want to know. I sure wish _I_ didn't know . . ."

The two brothers sighed and stared despondently down into their respective laps.

"Come _on_," Tai groaned. "You've told me this much. What's the harm in telling me a bit more?"

"What's the harm!" Matt hissed. He pounced on Tai, knocking him over, and pinned him to the bed. Matt leaned down until he and his best friend's faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Matt –" TK called out.

"Be quiet, TK," Matt interrupted. He turned back to Tai. "You really want to know? Think about it first, Tai. We're vampires. As in, creatures of darkness? Do you really want to know?" he demanded.

Tai nodded. "I really want to know. Everything." he answered in a frightened whisper. "Don't keep secrets from me. Please."

Matt let him up. Both of the brothers were avoiding his gaze again. Matt began speaking.

"He was just some random guy who happened to be in the wrong place at the worst time . . ." Matt began.


End file.
